


Will of Flames

by okaashi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Dark Past, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Secrets, may or may not be a bit crazy in this too, natsu bouta be op af, natsu kind sad in this ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaashi/pseuds/okaashi
Summary: After disappearing for 2 years, Natsu returns to Fairy Tail as an entirely different man. With a new power residing deep within him, he must find himself before he can hurt anyone else.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Will of Flames

His boots resounded sharply as they struck the pavement, each movement cool and precise as the cloaked figure glided down the road. People turned to look, before quickly returning to their business. It wasn’t uncommon for odd people to wander this town, especially in the direction this man was heading. Thunder seemed to crackle with each step closer, drowned out by the noise of the city. Onyx eyes never shifted from their path, each step holding a tenacity that caused anyone in the way to hastily move. His nose twitched, the smell of a storm carried with the wind.  
As he reached the steps leading to his destination, the man allowed a soft and bittersweet smile to grace his lips.  
“I’m home,” he softly whispered, a soothing noise that faded into the calm afternoon air. Then, as those slow steps led him to the door, the gray sky wept and the storm began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple teaser of what's to come, another chapter will be up soon!
> 
> I haven't even finished Fairy Tail tbh I just wanted to write this so bad. Definitely gonna be a lot of canon divergence, I don't know a lot of what happens after the magic games LMAO so most info will be from before. Hope to see yall in the first chapter!


End file.
